1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a baling apparatus, and more particularly to a square baler having planetary plunger drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional square hay balers include a reciprocating plunger that slides into and out of a baling chamber. As the chamber receives loose hay material, the plunger slides into the chamber during a compaction stroke to compress the loose hay material into the form of a bale. Such balers also typically include a gearbox that transmits power to the reciprocating plunger and includes intermeshing gears.
However, prior art square hay balers have certain deficiencies. For instance, conventional hay balers apply very high forces to the plunger in order to complete the compaction stroke. Because these forces are transmitted by the gearbox, the gearbox must be designed to accommodate this loading. Prior art gear trains are prone to fail when exposed to such high forces.